300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokisaki Kurumi
'Abilities' ---- Zafkiel Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '300 seconds *Time - 'Kurumi doesn't have Mana and uses Time instead. She gains 3 Time whenever she kills an enemy unit, which is increased to 10 Time if the target is a hero. Kurumi can store at most 100 Time. *Passive - ''Whenever her Health drops below 30%, she activates Zafkiel for 4 seconds. If Kurumi dies while Zafkiel is still active, she will be sent back to the fountain at her base to avoid death at the cost of getting affected by the Weak debuff that lasts for 20 + killing blow Kurumi takes / 50 seconds up to a maximum of 30 seconds. The Weak debuff is a status similar to stun but cannot be removed. This skill cannot trigger more than once within 300 seconds. *''Note - ''Instant kill effects can negate the death prevention effect from this ability. ---- Alef Q Cost: 30 Time 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Passive - 'Kurumi gains 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% bonus Attack Speed. *Active - ''Kurumi's basic attacks become able to hit up to 5 targets within 580 range of the attacking direction for 4 seconds. Each hit dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage and these attacks also apply on-hit effects. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Kurumi's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). *''Note - ''Each 1/2/3/4/5/6+ targets Kurumi hits within a single basic attack, Kurumi's Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 100%/55%/40%/32.5%/28%/20% of the Life Steal effect she has (for a total of 100%/110%/120%/130%/140%/120%+). ---- '''''Bet/Zayin/Yod W Cost: 3''' 'Time per trigger '''Cooldown: '''1 second *Active (Toggle) - 'Kurumi utilizes three bullets on a percentage chance whenever she attacks. When toggled against hero unit / non-hero unit, each of her basic attacks has a 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% chance to consume 3 / 1 Time and trigger one of the following effects: **Bet (2nd Bullet) - ''Reduces the target's Movement Speed by 40% for 1 second while Kurumi gains 10% bonus Attack Speed for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. **''Zayin (7th Bullet) - ''Enemies are stunned for 0.25 seconds while Kurumi gains 10% bonus Movement Speed for 1 second, stacking up to 2 times. **''Yod (10th Bullet) - ''Enemies are silenced for 0.5 seconds while Kurumi reduces the cooldown of '''''Alef Q and Dalet/Chet R by 1 second. *''Note - ''While attacking multiple targets using Alef Q, the chance to trigger this skill on each target will be counted separately, allowing the skill to trigger more than one effect on each basic attack. ---- City of Devouring Time E Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '10 seconds *Active - 'Kurumi places a '''City of Devouring Time' field that lasts for 10 seconds at the target location. For every second, each enemy within the field grants Kurumi 1 Time and has a + (0.025 AD)% chance to be immobilized for 0.5 seconds. Additionally, the Movement Speed of Kurumi and all allied heroes are increased by 10% while staying on the field. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The City of Devouring Time field has a vision around itself, making it a good skill for surveillance. ---- Dalet/Chet R ''Cost: '''50 Time 'Cooldown: '''180 / 165 / 150 seconds *Dalet (4th Bullet) - Passive - 'Whenever Kurumi takes damage, she restores her Health back after 1 second equal to the amount of damage taken. This passive has a static cooldown of 20/16/12 seconds. *Chet (10th Bullet) - Active - ''Kurumi summons her clones beside every enemy hero on the map for 5 seconds, the clones randomly attack all nearby enemies and their attacks can apply item effects. During this time, Kurumi can replace any clone once by left-clicking it. Clones are uncontrollable, takes 100% more damage, and deals 60%/50%/40% less damage. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes